May the 5th
by Alice Kuruta
Summary: Why is Killua and Kurapika wearing skirts? What happened to the drug Leorio was researching for medical school? Is Tonpa the revenger or the revengee? Poor Gon... Not much parts huh? My first time so forgive me for any mistakes in characters or whatsoever. Have fun!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Alice Kurta does **NOT** own anything but the story line. Enjoy~

**[WARNING!]** Contains BL(Boy Love). For those leaving, gomen ne. For those continuing, put away those tissues!  
**THERE ARE NO SEX SCENES OKAY!** - Just a small one actually.. :D

Kurapika stared at the calendar after crossing out the date that just passed by. A week until he reunites with the people he met at his first and final hunter exams. The last time they met was on the fifth of May, celebrating all of their birthdays in one go. What turned scarlet were not his eyes but his cheeks, as remembers the day before they each head back to what they were doing before.

-5 May-

Five days of wondering around York Shin made beautiful memories filled with happiness, laughter and smile glued to their hearts. On the fifth of May, the last day they would see each until the eighteenth of December, was the most memorable yet bittersweet day.

A picnic at the park where most of the food was store-bought, followed by a fun day at the amusement park and a full-course dinner at a five-star restaurant which was no trouble since each of them had their hunter license in their pockets. "Do I really look that feminine to you?" the blonde Kurta boy bought up.

"Yes. Yes you do," the future doctor, Leorio PaladiKnight, and the used-to-be assassin, Killua Zoldyck said in unison.

"You really think so? I think he looks like quite manly to me," commented Gon Freeces in a surprised manner. "By the way Kurapika, why'd you ask?

"A group of girls at the amusement park was saying that we looked like a family," Kurapika said with an annoyed look on his face and decided to continue his sentence. "Apparently they thought I was Leorio's wife."

Leorio choked on his last piece of meat. "I'm sorry I need to use the bathroom for a while," he said before standing up and walked towards his mentioned destination.

He stared at the mirror thinking,"My wife? If only he was a 'she' then that'd be possible." He took off his shades and let his head cool off under the running tap water. His imagination flew into a weird part of his mind. Visualizing the blonde Kurta walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress and a veil which hides his glimmering eyes that shone like a beautiful sapphire held under the shining sun. When the Kurta survivor arrives beside him, he will stare at the beauty he wishes to call his wife. Soon after they each had vowed their 'I do's, the just-wedded doctor would open his partner's veil to look at the hidden beauty. Just as his imagination was at its climax, a voice disrupted the image in his head.

"Old man! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind," Killua threatened and shut the restroom door. Knowing whatever he just imagined will never come true; he took his shades and place them where they originally was.

Instead of fetching a cab, the four protagonists walked back to the hotel since the road was jammed with cars and trucks which were heavily loaded with merchandises for shops around York Shin. Killua and Gon, who were in front of Kurapika and Leorio, walked pass a clothe store which had cute little outfit displayed at their store's window. "Hey Gon, I have a great idea," Killua announced and told the mentioned his plan.

Leorio stepped out of the changing room wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and a black and white striped sleeveless hoodie outside. A few seconds afterward, Kurapika came out with a black and white striped shirt and blue sweater jacket outside. "You two look like a couple now!" exclaimed Killua.

"Two question. First of all, why matching outfits? Second, why am I the one wearing a white pleated skirt and a flower hairpin?" Kurapika asked, demanding for answers.

"It'll look weird if Leorio wears a skirt. Plus you two look cute like this. Right?" said Gon with a smile as he turns to the three salesgirls behind him squealing in excitement as they had never saw a very compatible couple wearing matching outfits in their whole lives as salesgirls. Leorio and Kurapika glared towards Killua who was paying for the clothes the both of them were wearing.

"What?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have this feeling all of this was planned by you, since Gon wouldn't be that devious to plan out pranks like this," explained Leorio. Killua was sweating like a pig and the two wearing the matching outfits had caught the culprit. "Kurapi honey, are thinking what I'm thinking?"

Minutes later, Gon came out in a plain white shirt, black leather jacket and jeans from the changing room of that same shop. He received good comments from the salesgirl and all that was left was for Killua to come out. "Killua~! You can't hide in there forever you know," sang Kurapika in an evil manner.

Killua came out with the same shirt and jacket as Gon was wearing but the minor change was that he was wearing a black leather skirt. "Are you happy now? Give me back my clothes already?" demanded Killua.

"Until you give me back mine," Kurapika said with an intention of a comeback.

"In your feminine dreams Kurta boy."

"Then you'll walk all the way back in the hotel in those clothes."

"It'll be the same for you too."

"But I look like a girl so I won't be that embarrassed."

Killua walked out the store as Leorio paid for Gon's and Killua's clothes. The whole of York Shin stared at the silver haired boy but was wearing a skirt. Living a clean life was hard for the one who had the potential to inherit the Zoldyck business as he had to pull back his thoughts of shedding blood of those who laughed at him at that time: starting with the blonde who made him wore that get up. But too bad Gon would be against it and will apparently give him the cold shoulder till Kurapika comes back to life (which is impossible.)

"I'm getting sick of this. Here's your clothes back," surrendered Killua. The both gave back the other their respective piece of wearing and decided to go at the back alley to change. As if hell planned it all out, the rookie crusher Tonpa who has yet to pass the hunter exams, stood in front of them with eyes wide open. He saw the wearing of the Zoldyck and the Kurta and burst out laughing hysterically as if a clown off of the spotlight has slipped on a banana peel. "I never knew the two of you were cross dressers!" laughed that incredibly annoying man who deserved the right to not be called hunter.

"Kurapika," Killua called out, "Let's give this guy a makeover." The group, except Gon, knew what he meant.

The two boys who was wearing girlish clothes, together with Leorio and Gon, dashed backed to their hotel laughing and smiling till tears of joy rolled down their cheeks. "That was a fun day," Gon gave his opinion before ending his sentence with a yawn.

"The two of you should be packing and getting into bed early," Kurapika suggested with a smile.

"But we're not sleepy yet," Gon ended his sentence with yet another yawn.

"Says the one who keeps yawning every thirty seconds," joked Leorio. "Come on. Listen to Mama Kurapi before he gets mad. "The two younger ones giggled as Kurapika escorted them back into their hotel rooms."I'm going to have my butt kicked once Kurapika gets into our room," Leorio thought. He had a feeling the blonde felt pissed when he said that.

Leorio was the second and last one to take a shower as punishment for calling a certain chain-user Mama. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw a bottle which looked quite familiar to him. As keeps on starring at the bottle he realize that that was the quarter-filled bottle of drug he was researching on. He rushed over to it and saw that the all of it was gone and it was then totally empty.

"Ah Leorio, was that yours? Seems I understand why you are addicted to such beverages," told Kurapika who was taking his outer traditional Kurta clothing.

"Are you feeling okay Kurapika? Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kurapika ended the conversation.

It was eleven at night and Kurapika woke up from his slumber with his throat feeling stranger than ever. "Maybe a glass of water would stop this obnoxious feeling," he thought. He got out of bed and walked slowly to the mini kitchen at the corner of the room. As he was half way to it, his eyes blacked out for a second and had found himself lying on the floor. His legs felt heavy, as hard as stone. A figure stood in front of him holding out a helping hand.

"Here. Let help you get back to bed," the figure offered. The Kurta boy looked up and his eyes adjusted to the room's darkness and decipher the being to be Leorio. Kurapika grabbed his hand and tried to stand up. Leorio carried him like a giant baby and felt surprised when the anti-yellow-minded boy moaned when one of his legs accidently pressed against his crotch. Leorio laid him down and found himself in a weird situation.

Their faces were close and the both of them stared into each other's eyes. From a kiss to a whole night of embarrassment and sensation. Their sweat was mixed and they lay next to each other. Both of their backs faced each other. "Thanks and sorry, Leorio."

"What are you saying?"

"Sorry for drinking that drug you used for your medical studies and thank you for helping me out in this situations."

"It's okay and you're welcome… Hey, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Kurpika blushed. "Idiot, I love you too."

Alice: I know, I know... It's lame. It's my first okay~...

Prince Kurapika: A review please?


End file.
